Severus Gets Sirius Out Of the Pound
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Albus asks Severus to go get Sirius out of the pound. revised
1. Albus Gets An Owl

**Severus gets Sirius out of the Pound**

**Chapter 1-Albus gets an Owl**

Albus came into the dungeon where Severus was mixing some potions for Madame Pomfrey, he was holding a note that arrrived to him by owl from a squib who had recognized Sirius in dog form and saw him get picked up by a dog catcher.

"Severus" Called Albus "I want you to go get Sirius, he is in trouble."

"You are kidding me Albus, you want me to go and get Sirius out of Trouble." Severus looked up from his cauldron

"I thought he was trouble."

Albus gave him the eye and said "Okay Severus I know you two don't get along but please do it for me and the order."

Severus sighed and asked "Do you have any idea where I am to look?"

"He is in a dog pound somewhere in London " Albus answered

Severus looked at him and said "Well I guess that is a start." He asked Albus if he could wait for half and hour till the potions were done..

Albus said "sure I can but you must find him before 3 days are up."

Severus asked "why."

"After three days an unclaimed dog is put to sleep by the muggle running the pound according to Mrs Poole, the squib who kindly sent me the Owl."

"so no pressure right?" asked Severus .

"No pressure, but please don't dawdle." Albus replied smiling.


	2. Finding Sirius

**Severus gets Sirius out of the Pound**

Chapter 2- Finding Sirius

Severus left the dungeon and went to his quarters where he looked up the dog pounds in London

Severus found them under animal shelters.

He figured the Small terrier rescue was out of the question considering Sirius looked like a big black carpet to him and definitely wasn't as cute as a small terrier so that left 4 psssible shelters to look into.

He wrote the Addresses down and set off to Diagon Alley and The Leaky Cauldren where he could exit into London.

Severus remembered to go to Gringotts first and exchanged some Wizard money for muggle money. Severus figured it would cost something to get Sirius out of his doggy prision.When Severus got into London he went ot the pet store and got a leash, collar and muzzle which he figured would fit Sirius's big mouth, besides Severus didn't think he would like to get bit by a surly Sirius when he found him.

Meanwhile Sirius was angry with himself he had changed into a dog to get exercise away from #12 Grimmauld Place. He wasn't expecting to be picked up by a muggle dog catcher.

Actually he forgot the Muggles had rules regarding wandering dogs.He wondered how he was going to get out of this mess. It smelt as bad if not worse than Azkaban. It was very noisy too. He couldn't turn back into a man with all those muggle guards watching the dogs in their kennels

At least it was a roomy kennel and it was warm. Sirius hoped that someone would take a liking to him and spring him from this miniture prision and then he could escape.

Severus started to check out the shelters. The first one he checked he walked all the aisles looking and didn't find any dog that even remotely looked like Sirius.

The second one had a dog who looked like Sirius but slobbered all over the place. "Severus thought it was a close match except Albus probably would realize that it wasnt Sirius.

The third shelter which also specialized in dog grooming and had a vet on site told him that yes there was a large black dog that looked like a walking carpet picked up the day before .

"Did he seem to be in a surly mood when he was brought in? asked Severus

"Well yeah he did seem so, whined and barked a lot. I don't think he liked his quarters too much". The man smiled as he remembered the struggle Sirius gave when he was placed into the kennel."Yoiu Want to see him?"

"Well I guess I better check to see if this is Sirius or not, sounds a lot like him."

They went down to the Kennel which was in between one containing a small Jack Russel which was bouncing all over and yapping and a saint Bernard cross that was slobbering all over the place.

Severus called to Sirius who woke up and saw it was Severus and growled at him.

"What the devil are you doing here."

"Yes that is Sirius all right." Severus said to the man in charge.

"Do you have a licence for him?" asked the man

Severus told him no he didn't have one for him yet as he had just got the dog.

"Well how about his rabies shots."

"No but you can arrange to give them to him if you don't mind." answered Severus

Sirius growled "Oh you wouldn't dare"

"Well we do have a vet on duty here I am sure he will oblige you."

"Thanks and by any chance do you have a groomer here too?" asked Severus with an innocent look in his eyes. "May as well get the works done.

Sirius growled "No dont.bother just get me out of here"

The man said yes she works in conjunction with the Vet for an over all complete treatament. They even had a special on this week.

Severus said sure, may as well give him the works.

Sirius glared at Severus through the bars of his kennel and .growled again,showing his teeth.

"I told you get me out of here, before I am really tempted to bite you."

The man in charge asked if Severus thought he should have the dog neutered.

Sirius looked up in horror , Severus wouldn't say yes to that would he?

Severu stood there for a short while as if he was thinking about it."No I guess not ."

Sirius felt relieved. He wouldnt have to bite Severus for that.

The Man reached in and grabbed Sirius by the back of his neck and put the muzzle on quickly with the collar and leash.

Sirius struggled but the man was strong and used to handling the larger breeds.

A Lady came out and took Sirius from the man. She had a firm grip also.

She petted Sirus and talked to him as if he was a baby.'Oh are you not just the sweetest dear little puppy"

Serverus wanted to laugh as the look on Sirius's dog face was priceless, but he controlled himself.

The Lady groomer gave him the complete beauty treatment from nails to a full scented bath and flea treatment. He struggled but she had a couple of strong arm helpers with her.

Sirius growled as he couldnt get that blasted muzzle off "Hey don't do that it tickles, hey not so close with that shaver." His fur cascaded to the floor as the lady shaved him.

He definately could not be called a walking carpet now.

He was placed into a large tub of water with strongly scented soap added.

Sirius got the water and scented soap into his eyes and the lady scrubbed him clean then dried hlim off with a portable hair dryer till what was left of his fur fluffed.

She thought he looked so cute when she was done that she put a big Red bow around his neck to complement the collar and leash.

The Vet had his turn then to check over Sirius and give him the Rabies shot

Sirius was really mad then."Hey watch where you put that thing' as the Vet checked his temperture.

"Where do you athink you are gonna stick that needle."growled Sirius "OUCH"

Severus relaxed while waiting and sat down on one of the chairs provided. He thought this was worth the extra money he was puttting out.

Sirisus was brought out by the girl and Severus gave her a nice tip for giving Sirius the extra treatment and she thanked him pleasently.

Sirius was mad, but couldnt do much with the Muzzle on him. He sat there and sulked while Severus paid the fine for loose dog, a London dog tag and the special grooming plus Vet bill.

Sirius was pissed off as they left the shelter and Severus had a tight grip on the lead close to the collar as they walked down the street.He left the muzzle on also just to be on the safe side.

Sirius growled in protest as they walked."Severus take this dammed thing off so l can change back to a man, at least after I bite you that is."

He struggled some to try and get loose but Severus held him tighter and waited till he stopped struggling.

They finally arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place and Severus handed Sirius over to Remus who was staying there for a while.

Remus stared at Sirius who was trying to get the muzzle off along with that blasted large red bow.

Severus quickly took his leave and went back to Hogwarts and Albus asked if everything went all right.

Severus grinned and told him " it went fine"


End file.
